Broken Hearts
by Kataang51
Summary: sequel to Arranged Hearts Aang and Katara return to ba-sing-sei and confront Sokka about his decisions to abandon his sister. Aang swears never to forgive him, Katara is mad but alone. she misses her family who she believes she may never trust again.
1. Returning

(sequel to arranged hearts) Aang and Katara return to ba-sing-sei and confront Sokka about his decisions to abandon his sister. Aang swears never to forgive him, Katara is mad but alone. she misses her family who she believes she may never trust again.

Hey guys, I'm back! And I just read a book called: "10 Rules Of Writing" by Elmore Leonard. Originally priced at $14.95 in the USA but I got it at dollar tree for only, you guessed it, a dollar! I don't totally agree with all of it, but I am going to let it guide me and make me a better writer. :)

Oh, and no one ever one the contest on my last story, but if you think you got the answer, still send it to me and I will make the rules apply to this story :)

Well, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last air bender or any of its characters… but I must remind you that Komea is of my own creation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We will be there soon enough Aang. There is no reason to get all worked up over this." Katara said putting a hand on Aang's shoulder.

He shook his head and looked over the boats edge and said, "I just can't believe Sokka would do something like this. You're his sister, and he's always looked out for you. He got mad when he found out we we're going out, why would he not help you with this?"

"I don't know. But that's only one reason why we're going to see him. He's got Appa and Momo to." Toph said taking deep breaths.

They had been aboard that boat for a few weeks, traveling to ba-sing-sei. He still had his disguise, it was just a little edited. Toph was getting sea sick. They would soon be landing upon the shore where they would be escorted to the wall and take a train to the upper ring.

"That to. Ugh, we would be there by now if we were on Appa."

"I don't get why you didn't get Momo, Toph. He liked you the most. Second to Aang of course." Katara said trying to cheer Aang up.

"I didn't want a reminder that my friend was dead." Toph said plainly.

It was quiet for a few minuets after that.

Aang started zoning out. He was starting to doze off when Katara shouted, "Aang! We're here!"

"Huh, what? Oh, great!" Aang said jumping to attention.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sokka. Will you please mail in that scroll!" Suki shouted up the stairs.

"Just a minuet, I'll do it when I'm done with this." Sokka said.

Half an hour passed and Suki said, "you know what, I'll do it. Your obviously not going to be done soon." she walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

Sokka sighed and put down his brush. He stood up to stretch then went to get a drink. He had just sat back down when he heard a knock on the door. He went down stairs and opened the door to see Toph and some boy.

"Toph? What are you doing here. And who is-"

"This is Komea. And I've brought some surprises that are both good and bad for you." she said pushing him aside.

He fell down and Toph and the boy walked past him and to his surprise, Katara did to.

He stood up and said, "Katara? What are you doing here! You should be with your new Fiancé. Dad said-"

"Dad said? Dad said! I don't care what dad said, and neither should you. Not about this. I thought you had my back, I thought you were going to be there for me when Aang couldn't be." she said coldly.

"There was no choice Katara, it was for your best interest. I believe dad was right, and your going back."

"Except I told you that Aang was alive. And you didn't believe me!"

"Because Aang is dead, Katara! He's dead!" Sokka said going to close the door but someone stuck there foot in the way. The door was pushed open and Sokka gasped as Aang walked in the door. "A-Aang? How are you- what?"

"hey Sokka. Thanks a lot for not believing in me. Or Katara. Oh and for sending her away against her will. Ya, really helpful." Aang said clearly getting angry.

Sokka shook his head and stuttered "you- your-"

"Alive? Imagine that Sokka. I was right." Katara said glaring at her brother.

"hey, Aang. Its good to see you, I uh, watched Appa while you were gone."

"why would you do this! You don't even know the situation and your going to just let her get shipped off to a stranger!"

"but I thought it would be best for her, I didn't want her to be unhappy, I know you wouldn't want her to be unhappy." Sokka said trying to come up with a good excuse.

"unhappy? She didn't want to do it! You made her unhappy. You ignored her when she asked for help."

"I wanted to-"

"no you didn't! if you wanted to help then you should have."

"nothing bad happened, so no big deal."

"your right nothing did happen. Because I managed to make it there in time! Her fiancé was a pig Sokka. If I was even five minuets late-" he stopped and looked down. Then looked at Katara then back at Sokka and said, "You broke your promise. You said you would protect her. And you didn't. and for that-" he stopped, shaking his head and walked out the door.

"I hope your happy Sokka." Katara said upset. She followed Aang.

"I didn't mean to- I didn't know- I just- please tell me your not mad at me too, Toph." Sokka said staring at the door then looking at Toph.

She grumbled and said, "well, I'm not happy with you. But I'm not mad at you. But I will be if you don't make up with them… seriously, they wont leave me alone. They need someone else to bug. Ever since they've got together its nothing but a giant frenchy make out."

"I don't know how I can make this up to them though. How am I- wait, did you just say frenchy make out? Ugh. And I cant even say anything to them because they'll ignore me, or send me away."

"yea. Better think of something. Well, we're leaving. Tell Suki we said hi."

"wait where are you going?"

"our place to get ready for our double date at haw-shou's."

"your place?"

"king hooked us up. Aang starts work in 2 days. Meetings and such. Peace treaties. All that jazz."

"oh, well, tell them I'm sorry."

"don't count on it softening them at all. When they weren't eating each others faces off, they were bad mouthing you."

"ugh, this is going to be- I need to talk to them!"

"good luck with that. They hate you right now."

Sokka groaned as she left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night Katara and Toph walked out of the bathroom in their new green dresses with the perfect amount of makeup.

Komea blushed and said, "wow, you look great."

Aang walked up to Katara wrapping his arms around her waist saying, "yes you do." without hesitation she kissed him.

"c'mon guys, dinner first. Kissing later. Seriously." Toph said pushing them towards the door.

They laughed as they got into a carriage.

They walked into the restaurant and were lead to their table, a private booth.

It was not to Toph's surprise when Sokka and Suki walked into the restaurant and got a table not to far from where they were sitting.

Sokka waved at them and Aang and Katara simply ignored him. Suki saw them and immediately got teary eyed as she got up and walked over.

"its so good to see you! I'm so sorry Katara, I tried to help, Sokka wouldn't-"

"I know Suki. I'm not mad at you. You helped me."

She hugged her and then hugged Aang saying, "its good to know you're here again. I better go though."

"bye Suki" Aang said

"it was great seeing you again" Katara said smiling.

"ok, who invited Sokka here" Aang said when Suki was gone.

"hmm. I might have accidentally told Sokka we were eating here. I didn't know he would show up though." Toph said picking up her menu and handing it back to the waiter.

"well, we shouldn't care. We have nothing to do with him, so, the best we can do is ignore him. Let him feel what he made us feel." Katara said putting her hand on Aang's. He smiled and kissed her.

They ordered their food then Aang slipped out to use the rest room.

"um, I'll be right back Suki, uh, bathroom."

"ok, hurry though, the waiter will be here to take out order soon."

He nodded and jumped up. He went into the men's room and saw Aang walking to a sink.

"hey Aang."

Aang looked up then ignored him, walking to the sink.

"can I talk to you for a minuet?" Aang didn't respond. "well, I was just going to tell you to watch it when your with Katara, I mean even though she's 16, its-"

"excuse me? This coming from the guy who handed her over to a rapist. Do me a favor, don't talk to me." he went to walk out the door but Sokka stepped in the way.

"but Aang, I just want her to be-"

"I said don't talk to me. About anything. Ever." Aang said shoving Sokka aside easily. Sokka suddenly realized how much Aang had grown. If he continued at the rate he was going he would be taller than Sokka in a couple months.

With that he stormed out of the restroom.

"Aang, your back. You look mad." Katara said as he sat down.

"Sokka tried to tell me to 'watch what we do.' so now he cares."

Katara growled and glared at Sokka as he walked to his seat.

Sokka looked over at them and Katara muttered, "watch what we do." she looked at Aang and grinned. She waited till Sokka looked back up at them and nearly tackled Aang to kiss him.

Aang waited a minuet before pulling back and whispering "public, public!"

"oh, sorry. I guess I just couldn't help myself" she laughed at the expression on Sokka's face.

"hmm, about me, or Sokka." Aang said grinning

"um, both."

"save it for later though. As much as I enjoy seeing Sokka know that he cant do anything, this is a public place. Full of royals, democrats, err- reporters. We _both_ have an image to hold."

"not to mention you make me sick… your awfully quiet tonight Komea, Like always. why not talk about home or family or I don't know, you always talk when we're alone"

"I guess I'm just shy."

"which is really funny because Toph speaks her mind and doesn't care. We're not going to chew you out if you speak. Your with Toph so, your with us." Aang said welcomingly.

Komea smiled but didn't speak still.

They ate they're food talking about the meetings Aang was going to. They left quickly to avoid Sokka.

"I am really getting tiered" Toph said as they walked through the door.

Aang yawned and said, "me too. Hey, we can sleep in tomorrow."

"oh yea, no helping with the ship, no war to worry about, no meetings, just sleep." Katara said happily.

"ha ha, you sound like Sokka." Toph said. Both Aang and Katara glared at her. "well, I'm going to bed then." Toph said quickly going to her room knowing she shouldn't have even mentioned his name. Komea followed pursuit.

"hey Aang?"

"yea?"

"when your meetings and stuff start, you wont be home a lot, will you."

"unfortunately not. Ill be running every where all the time. And they are still doing that construction out on the wall. Can you believe it? So you know that they will send me to work on that."

"yea. But what I was trying to say is, I think ill go give Mai and Zuko a little visit."

"what? Why?"

"Oh Ya know, to catch up on things, see how the fire nation is, stuff like that. I mean its not like I have anything to be mad at Zuko over, like sending in fire nation soldiers to keep me captive in my own home or anything, oh wait, he did do that."

"your going without me? But I wanna come to, to surprise him."

"he probably already knows your alive. I mean, the earth king was told and you know that he is going to tell the leaders of every nation. My father probably knows too."

Aang looked down and sighed. "why did this have to happen? If I could have just gotten out of the building fast enough. If I was even a second faster I would have made it out."

"don't beat yourself up about it. I don't blame you, I blame my family."

"Zuko is in a weird way my family too, don't forget that. He's my great grand son." he laughed.

"so basically, all of our family betrayed us?" she said in a sad tone.

"Suki didn't she's your family." Aang said trying to stay positive. Katara still looked sad. "do you miss them?"

"my dad. It seems like we just became close again and then he sends me away. I just didn't think this would happen. I want to fix it, but, I feel like I cant. Like no matter what, I'll never be close with Sokka or my dad again." she sniffed a little and Aang pulled her into a tight hug. And she heavily sighed into his shoulder.

"I know how your feeling. But I don't know what to do about it. We'll just have to do our best to figure it out." Aang said rubbing her back.

"I hope so Aang. I don't like feeling like this. Like you're the only person I can go to for anything. don't get me wrong, I love you more than anything, but, I miss my family." she said letting out a cry.

Aang just held her tighter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tada! First chapter! I have no idea where its going though, I need to think about it really hard right before I go to bed so that when I sleep ill dream about it :D

I am favoring writing this other story right now though so, the next post might not be for a little while. Sorry.

(one of my stories coming up might be rated M, but that's just to be safe cause I have no idea what's considered appropriate for T. (yes I read the guidelines but still)

Till then, have fun. STAY KATAANG!! (if you are not already, then convert like RIGHT NOW)


	2. Got'Ch'Ya

Hey guys, I hate to report that I am failing at fricken racking my brain hard enough to get another story out of this. The first one was good-ish and so I thought I could try and milk more out of it. Turned out to be a near empty cow. I am like a chicken running around with its head cut off. after posting chapter one I thought I knew what I wanted but then I was like "wait, what? No sense." then some one told me not to separate Aang and Katara again and I was like "well, if I don't separate them, they really cant do much with them." so I tried turning it down a different path but then I realized "wuh-oh, this is sounding just almost M rated" and so I was just like nope. So now I'm searching for its true purpose if it has one.

Um, I would say, "if you have an idea, tell me about it," but, then it wouldn't really be my story now would it? It would be the fans fanfiction of a my fanfiction of the fiction that is avatar. If your brain just comprehended that then hurrah!

I am NOT saying that I am not going to continue this story, I'm just saying that its going to be a little while till another real chapter is actually posted. Soooooo, um, check out some other stories in your wait, then on that magical day when you get an e-mail stating: KATAANG51 HAS POSTED A NEW STORY! Then cautiously check it out and if it's a new chapter, then dance and sing to all the songs in "_Little Shop of Horrors_"! Yay!

Have fun with that :D

This is my definite starter paragraph though, enjoy:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day Sokka was pacing nervously through the house. He had a lesson to teach in an hour while Suki had the day off. "ugh, I just have to find out what's going on!" he shouted pulling his wolf tail. he looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And that's that, I've gone 3 different ways with that and not a single one seems right. Hmm…


End file.
